In previous types of electronic time element relays, it was common practice to employ an energy storage principle to provide and establish a lapsed time period. In certain railway and mass and/or rapid transit systems, such as, in automatic train operations, it is necessary to establish minimal headways or time intervals between trains in order to provide fast and efficient service. When a train enters a block or track section, it is essential that the signal at the exit end should not be cleared immediately so that the train may proceed into the next block or track section. In the interest of safety, it is required that some predetermined time delay be employed in switching the speed signal so that the train can be safely stopped or can proceed within the track section at a safe reduced headway speed which is established by the signal aspect at the exit end of the block. It will be appreciated that under no circumstance should the length of the time delay be capable of being reduced since the restrictive speed signal at the exit end of the block would be cleared too soon so that the trailing train could come too close to the train ahead. Thus, an unsafe condition would exist since the distance between trains would be insufficient for allowing the trailing train to stop in time in case an emergency occurs and requires the application of an emergency stopping of the preceding train. Accordingly, it is mandatory in a fail-safe train operation, to ensure that the time delay period must not be shortened since a dangerous condition would prevail and could result in a catastrophic collision. It will also be appreciated that if energy is removed thereby, indicating a cancellation of the time period, that the timing device shall be safely guaranteed to reset to zero (0).